Silence is golden, duct tape is silver
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: The crew members decide to have a little game, but Megagirl decides to fix the game slightly to the amusment of her and her husband. TUp Spayonder, Buguary and MegaToot. Based after a camp game. No smut just alot of kissing on Bug and Februarys part. My breath sister says I can't write smut until I'm 14. Only a few more months!


I** know the idea is stupid but I always wanted to do a story like this! Though I guess that means i'm nuts but I guess thats not that bad. Unlless shock therepys legal. I already said the ages in my other fan fictions but Taz and Specs are 23, Krayonder, February and Megagirl are 25. Tootsie is 32 and Bug is 27. Up is 40. DISCLAIMER I don't own anything. Profanities, fowl mouthedness tapey hijincks, Buggy Febby making out, and overall awsomness**

* * *

Taz was working on the punching bag. "Khah khah kayah ahr! Meirida!" Taz round housed the bag and it fell off the chain. "Now whats got ya so grumpy that ya had to take it out on that poor bag a sand.?" Taz turned to see Up had come into the gym. "Vat are jou talking about idiota? Tootsies at breakfast." Up chuckled. "Yes he is, the question is why aren't you?" The small hispanic gestured to the collapsed punching bag "I vas here." Up sighed and went over to his little friend, sitting down on the bag and patted next to him. Taz grumbled and sat down next to Up. Up then picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Cabaron." she said, but she didn't stop him. "You've been spending alot of time here. You spent all yesterday here too. It's worrying me." Taz scowled. "I'm fine! I have de energy bars!" They 2 looked over at a tiny pile of wrappers by the bench. "Either way Tazzy, it's not healthy, all you do is exercise these days. It's been a week, your burning more than your taking in and putting to much stress onyour body." Up Up poked Taz in the stomach. Taz blushed, out of both anger and embarrassment. "Yo gusta ejercisio. I'm not doing anything but increaseing my stamina." Up gave a frustrated gasp. "There are other ways to do that without workin yourself to the ground! Like playing games with friends! With me." He said that last part a little quieter. Taz fidgited. "what did jou have in mind." Up stood up and Taz rolled off. Up grabbed her by the waist. "Later today the rest of the team and I will be doing a survival game." Taz groaned. "dis isn't one of those stupid scenario games again. I refuse." Up rolled his eyes and threw the girl over his shoulder. "Your not goingto have a choice. I'm getting you out of this gym. But first a shower." Taz screamed and clawed at Ups shoulder. "No no no no! Mal mal! Thats the girls shower room! Chica de bano! No let go I won't!" Up just laughed and deposited a flustered Taz into the shower. "Now behave or I might wash you myself instead of doing the nice thing and waiting for you to dress before taking you to the training grounds!" Taz pressed herself to the corner of the shower and let Up finnish ranting. _Sometimes the tough Up is more annoying than the wus._

* * *

The team was gathered outside a forest in the enviorment training grounds. Taz looked around. Specs was shifting her magnified eyes from the woods to Krayonder nervously. Bug and February were uh... Tootsie had his arms around Megagirl, who was already showing signs of pregnancy. Taz had no idea how they managed that. She thought about making a run for it, but then she remembered the large rough hand that was crushing her arm. Rolling her eyes, Taz just accepted that she wasn't getting out of this and just enjoyed Ups touch. "So boys and girls, this game is called duct tape assassin. The goal is that Megagirl here is going to pair us up randomly and then we will go into the woods and each pair will have to track each other down and tie one of them up with masking tape. Then you have to keep them from escaping until the wistle blows and you take them back to here. Any questions?" Krayonder raised his hand "I thought it was duct tape assassin?" Up gave an exasperated sigh and turned over to Krayonder. "Because duct tape would hurt to take off." "It's true!" Piped in Specs. "Duct tape has a 40% stronger adhesive than the average masking tape, which is why it is used for repair, protection, lifti..." Krayonder shoved Spec hard in the shoulder and she toppled into Tootsie, who caught her before she fell down. "Shut uuuupppp man!" Specs blushed and looked at the ground. A flash of guilt flickered in Krayonders eyes before he turned away from the angry glares focused at him. "Ok Megagirl will you please randomly choose the pairs. Now don't look at the cards until we are safley seperated from each other." Megagirl gave a nod and started to whir. 6 strips of paper came out of her belly button. The team each took one. "Ok rangers fall out!" The six team members then split up and ran into the woods. Once she was sure everyone was gone, Megagirl started to something simmilar to laughing. "Whats so funny darlin?" asked Tootsie. "I did not select the pairs by random diffibrilation!" Laughed Megagirl! Tootsie looked hopelessly confused. "Um i'll explain it to you later, let us veiw the hidden camera feed through my portable veiw screen system." Megagirl and Tootsie sat down on the grass and put their heads togeth to watch the moniter.

* * *

Taz ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. once she was certain she was alone, she slid down a tree and caught her breath. Taz pulled the slip of paper from her back pocket. **Joeseph Hugo Up. **Taz groaned and tilted her head back. _Perfecto this will be muy interesante. _The tiny girl cracked a small smile. If Up wanted to make her do this, she will make him reap what he sewn. Little did she know, on the opposite side of the forest, Up gave a loving smile at the single little name on his paper. **Taz. **Taz heard the wistle blow. She pushed her tape off her shoulder and ripped off long peices, making giant Ts on all the trees. She got to a stream and made a long strip of tape along it. Satisfied, Taz ran as far away form the cluster of tape and Ts, Up was in for it.

* * *

Krayonder, Bug and February were walking together, despite Februarys not-so-sudtle hints for the ever oblivious Krayonder to LEAVE THEM ALONE! "Hey guys, did ya check your pairs yet?" Before Bug could say "I don't think we are allowed to." Krayonder whipped out the paper from his pocket. **Julia Rose Albain. **"WWWWOOOOAAHH guys! I got fucking Specs! This things in the bag!" February looked confused, which would usually have less of an impact, but Bug seemed confused to. "How so?" Krayonder made a pfft sound like the aanswere was the most obvious thing in the world. "Specs is a total pushover! I could do whatever I want with like whenever, and she wouldn't do a thing! Even if she had a chance to catch me she'd be to scared to try!either way, I could take her." Krayonder grinned in confidence. "Specs is stronger than you think Kray." Warned Bug, bothered by Krayonders irrational superiority over one of his shyer friends. As the small group listened to Krayonders retort and finnally split up, Kray past a tree that hid Specs. The small fragile women slid down the tree and removed her glasses so she could ferociously wipe her eyes.

* * *

"Honey?" asked Tootsie. "Yes what would you like to discuss?" "Wa is Kray sayin mean thingys about Specs if he..." "I'll explain it when you have reached a more extensive age calculated in years."

* * *

Bug and February held hands as they walked into a clearing. In the distance, a whistle sounded. "So should we like look at the papers or somthing?" Slurred February. "Well I think we're supposed to be alone... But what the hell! I can't keep anything from you!" February pulled the paper from the pack on her belt and Bug pulled his from... somewhere. **February Denise Donovon **and **Bug. **"Hey I got you!" "Ditto!" The couple laughed until Februarys face fell. "Well, I guess I'm supposed to try and package tape you or somthing." She said, looking sadley at the roll of masking tape. "Yeah I guess that to." Bug made a simmilar gesture and they both sighed at the same times. A second later Bug was on top of February and they were making out fiercly. Bug ran his claw through Febs hair and she cuddled up to her boy friend. They pulled away and smiled at each other, then hugged.

* * *

Megagirl looked over and saw Tootsie watching the screen a little too intently. She quickly covered his eyes.

* * *

Dunking through the trees, Up peeked through the foliage and came face to face with a large **T **made out of masking tape on a large beech tree. Turning to the left, he saw more eading down a trampled path. "So Tazzy, you think you could lurr me into a trap huh? Seems you forgot I taugt you that. who am I talking to?" Up started down the trail, ripping **T**s and tape streamers as he went and carefully wrapped them back around his roll. "Tazzy, come out come out wherever you are." Like a predetor stalking his prey. Up couldn't help but remember when Taz was in her first year year of training and none of the boys and Taz came out of the woods. He went in to see what was up and saw all the boys beating a half concious Taz. He pulled Taz on to his back and gave them quite a beating themselves. Afterwards he spent the long weekend the freshmans got nursing Taz back to health because she didn't want anyone to know. It was then he taught her how set a trap. Up ran through a stream and was suprised when some snake wrapped around his legs. He collapsed and saw that it was just strips of tape that got curly in the water. _Somthing tells me Taz isn't here._

* * *

Specs was walking slowly through the forest. Frightened, she wished Krayonder would just get it over with. A bitter feeling swept over Specs when she thought of him. She was never mean, she never did anything to him, but he insisted on either acted like she wasn't there or just plan hurting her. Specs new it was her fault. If she just tried harder to please him, he wouldn't be bothered with her in the first place. It just made her sad that he just thought she was some little thing, not worth time or effort. The confusing thing was he did waste time and effort whenever he says somthing like he wanted her to hear or when he knocks into her by accident and carfully catchs her before giving her a gentle shove or a unenthusiastic smack for getting in his way. specs thought it was just her imagination, just a manifestation of her lovesick mind. of her dreams that her love was matched. but never in a million years would someone like him love someone as pathetic and wretched as she was. Especially since he said it himself. Taz had taken the role of her best friend and told her that she shouldn't take anymore bullshit from him. Specs reasoned that he never actually hurt her to badly, and that he had apologized a fair set of times, but Taz pushed that friends don't do anything to other friends on purpose and then keep doing it. The thought made Specs uncharacteristicaly angry and she almost kicked a tree. Dead god must've been been smiling at her then because she didn't kick the tree, and didn't alert Krayonder to her presence. Krayonder sighed and leaned against a tree. Specs scared and hurt faced as she nearly fell to the ground. Because of him. _Why am I so mean to her, what does she do, woooahh I am a total idiot! _He was snapped out of his thoughts when masking tape suddenly bound him to rhe tree. Specs was running around the tree with a ribbon of tape flying behind her. The small girl turned around with a look of shock on her face that mirrored Krayonders. "S-Specs? Did you just ambush me?" Specs looked from Krayonder to the roll of tape in her hand. "I-I did. I won. And you can't stop me." Specs looked at her prisoner in disbeleif. Krayonder stared into her angelic face and saw flickers of fear and pride in her beautiful eyes. He immediatly snapped out of it and started to curse and struggle. He then started to curse at her. She turned away from him and covered her ears untilshe couldn't take it and yelled. "A real friend would be happy I could do this! A real friend wouldn't hurt me EVER!" Krayonder was silent. Specs sat down on the grass with her back to Krayonder. The impulsive man could her her cry though. He felt sick.

* * *

Swinging from a high branch, Taz allowed herself to laugh and smile. She flipped down and landed on her feet. Her trap had been sprung and she wished she saw the look on Ups face when he fell into the water! Taz ran as fast as she could. She pulled off her bandanna and her hair ties and let her raven hair flow behind her as she ran. She forgot how fun it was to just run around and have fun. Up was right. Those weeks she spent locked in the gym just seemed to hurt her even more. Taz ran into a clearing, and immediatly regretted not taking a right. Bug was on top of February and they were kissing each other like it was their last breath. They didn't seem to be doing anything, but it was still very disgustiing." "iAy!" Bug and February looked up at her, but didn't seem to bothered by her presence. "What the hell do you guys think your doing!" Bug and February looked at each other and laughed. "Oh nothin." Taz rolled her eyes. "Well if jou guys are going to keep sucing jour carras off, can jie have your tape?" February gave a _sure whatever _sign with her hand and started kissing Bug again. Taz put her hand up as a sheild and grabbed the 2 rolls and ran off.

* * *

Krayonder watched Specs and tried his best to think of a plan. or to think. He usually had minor diffuclty with this activity but his mind was a little fuzzy. Specs has never cried in front of him before. It was bad just knowing he made her cry period. Technically her back was to him but it still felt cruddy. Specs had stopped a while ago and was now leaning against a tree. She removed her vest and was holding tightly to her curvy sides. "Ya know you'll have to take me back eventually man." Interjected Krayonder. Her thoughts interupted Specs' head shot up. "Oh yes." She said distractedly, she pushed her curly hair out of her face in one sweep. "Well its not like you can bring the whole tree man." Specks grumbled. "I would know. The average fully grown douglas fir would weigh about..." Specs stopped her self and looked at her feet. Krayonder was secretly on the edge of his seat, eager to hear her finnish. It took him a second to realize that she wouldn't continue because of what he said. "Ya know man it would be a good idea to ya know get my ass off the is kinda uncomfortable man." Specs looked up and turned to Krayonder with an angry glint in her eye. The young woman grabbed his shoulders and was about to throw him back into the trunk, to give him a taste of what he does to her, whne she stopped herself. _Not like this. _"You would just escape." Krayonder wracked his brain for somthing to say. he was never good at this in the academy. "Your not alowed to escape whne the wistle blows. I'll let you and we'll walk back together." Said Specks, thats when Kray got his idea. "I could always say you didn't catch me. They'd most likly beleive you, but there will always be just a little doudt man." Specs hestated. Then she grabbed up her roll and ripped down the tape binding Krayonder to the tree. She quickly put herself in a stance to run or fight, but Krayonder was on top of her in a second. Specs screams peirced the air as Krayonder punched and slapped the poor girl. A foot then collided with his sternum and he was pushed off of her. Specs quickly got up and stole a tearful glance at her tape. Her expression hardened and she lunged at him.

* * *

Up had dried off and was walking around. Then in the bushes, he saw a little black mohawk. A devilish grin spread across his lips. He stalked over to Taz and grabbed her head from behind. "What the?" It wasn't Taz, but dirt covered balls of tape! "Ayayayayyayaa!" Tazes high pitched battle cry peirced the qair as Taz jumped down from a branch, black hair streaming behind her. Up caught her and she wrapped her body around his head and neck. Up started grabbing at her, trying to pry her off. He slipped his hands into the small space between Tazes stomache and his nose. Straightening his arms, Taz flew of his face and landed unsteadily on her feet. Screaming again, Taz launched herself at Up. Up caught her easily and punched her in the gut. He threw her over his shoulder and started spanking her as she shrieked! Using his other hand Up starting unrolling some tape. Hearing the sound Taz back flipped out of Ups arms and landed on her back with a lound thunk. Taz groaned and rubbed the small of her back where she hit. Up turned around with slight painic. Then he decide to seize the opportunity and jumped on Taz and started to pull more tape. A small body then collided with his and a suprised Up flipped over on his back. Taz was standing unsteadily on his chest. Noticing the multiple bruises on his Taz, Up was scared to stand up and throw her back again. Taz turned and used her supply of tape to bind her commanders legs together. Up could see where she was going with this, caues he would throw her off eventualy, if her could stand. Up reach over and grabbed her legs. Quick as a wink, Taz grabed his hands where they were on her ankles and turned them both over. Taz then jumped on Ups back and started on his hands. She then wrapped his arms together and stood back to admire her handiwork. "Wha you little shit!" growled up. Taz pouted. "How rude!" Taz taped his cursing mouth shut and laughed at his expression. "Now it vil take a while to drag jou back out so we'll start now." Taz walked over to start the long and most likley painful process of dragging her captive, who weighe like 100 pounds more than she did, back out of the woods, when she heard tearing. She quikly backed away as Up tore apart the masking tape. "Merida."

* * *

Megagirl looked over to her husband to find him eating corn. "Tootsie, where did did you aquire zea mays or common corn?" Tootsie whipped corn niblets from his face. "Its left over from corn day darlin. Found it in ma pocket. Wanna bite?" Megagirl made a fax machine sounds. "Tootsie corn day was last wendsday. Today is sunday the 21 at a mild 72.3 degrees." Tootsie had started eating the corn again, turning it over to reveal a more bluish side. "So?" "If you continue to consume this corn there is a 100% chance of..." Tootsie tooted. "... that."

* * *

_Why am I upside down? _ Krayonder didn't know how it happned. His feet were taped to a tree above his head, each wrist was taped to two large rocks, and there was a strip of tape across his eyebrows. _Thats gonna hurt to take off. _There were also some parts of him that were kinda sore from Specs kicking him. Of course that wasn't a quorter of what he did to his little Specs. She was strewn next to him, covered in bruises. Her wrists and ankles were taped together and there were smaller stripps of tape stuck to random parts of her body in the struggle. There was a lare cut on her forhead and blood dripped down her face. "Specs?" Specs's eyes fluttered "Yeah?" Krayonder crained his neck to look at her dear little face. "Did I do that?" Specs nodded slowly and then made a tiny squeak of pain." Oh oh no Julia, Julia baby I-I am so so sorry!" Specs blushed and looked away. " Julia baby look at me. Please." Specs didn't look at hi but she didn't look away either. "Specs, are you crying? Please don't cry I am so sorry!" Specs sniffed. "I'm not crying. You got dirt in my eye. Where are my glasses?" Krayonder looked the other way and saw Specs's specs in two. "Lets change the subject." Krayonder strained his muscles to lift the rock a little bit. The weight broke the tape. Using his free hand Krayonder took the tape off his other wrist and his eyebrows. _Yup that hurt. _Krayonder felt his eyebrows. There were still some left. _Thank dead god! _Hr couldn't reach his feet so he twisted his body so he was on top of Specs again. He pulled a bandage out of his pocket and gingerly spread it over Specs's cut, letting his hand trail down her cheek. Gently her unwrapped the tape around her ankles and wrists. "Hey man could ya take the tape off my feet?" Specs nodded and got up. She let out a gasp of pain and took a knee. "Specs whats wrong?" Krayonder asked, holding out his arms for her and consiquently fell on his chest. "I think It happened when you landed on me. I'm ok." Specs got up again, gritting her teeth in pain and let Krayonder go. Krayonder got up quickly as a whistle sounded. He put his arm around Specs and she leaned into him. He guided the blind girl through the forest, lifting her now and then over large rocks and streams.

* * *

Stealing glances behind her, Taz confirmed that Up was gaining on her. She swung herself onto a branch and jumped to a lage rock. Taz hid behind it. After a few minutes, Taz looked arounbd. The coste was clear. Taz got up cautiously and started to walk away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!" Up jumped out of the bushes and seized Tazes waist. He swung the girl around as she screamed and bit. "Whats the matter Tazzy? Don't like turned tables?" Taz just kicked harder. "Let go letgo! lemmego stop!" He lat her go and she tumbled to the ground. Up straddled her and started to tie her hands behind her back. "Stop stopit bastardo!" Taz hoped her screams could be seen as ones of anger, and not of the pain of Ups weight. Up heard it as pain and shifted sleightly so not to crush his beloved Taz, without insulting her. He turned over and tied her feet together, ignoreing taz bashing her shoulders into his back. He then laid Taz on her back. Taz was out of breath from fighting. Up gave her another punch in the stomache and crawled ontop of her to tape her mouth shut. "Doih!" Up went cross eyed and grabbed his crotch. Taz had wriggled her feet out of her boots and kicked the commander in the boin loins! "One good thing, that doesn't hurt as much as it used to." Up squeaked. He turned back to Taz with a growl. After savagly retieing Tazes bare aankles, her crawled back ontop of her with a evil glint in his scared eye. It flashed through Tazes mind that she might actually be in trouble, when Up lovingly stroked her long hair and pressed his lips hard on hers. It took Taz a few seconds to realize what was happening and to kiss back. Up pulled away to bothe there disapointment and lightly brushed her hair out of her eyes. Then he taped her mouth shut. The whistle rang and Up got off her. "Guess we should get goin huh." He turned back to see Taz in hysterics trying to free herslef. Up chuckled. "Let me help ya out there." Up scooped Taz up into his arms and made his way out of the forest. A tired Taz just decide to cuddle up to him.

* * *

Up and Taz were the first out of the woods. Then came Krayonder and Specs, groggily leaning in to each other. February and Bug came out holding hands and they both obviously had no intet on ever even trying to follow the game. "Since The team of Taz and Up were the only ones to efficently tye up their opponent and made it back to grounds first. They win." None of the players seemed to hear her. Up carried taz to a tall stone fence and sat her on top. He removed the tape from her mouth, but she didn't say anything. This worried Up. _What if I ruined everything?_ He had untied her feet and finnished untieing her hands and she threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. Relevied, Up kissed her ear. Krayonder had seated Specs on the grass and was gently removing the tape on her face. "What happened with them?" asked Bug as he and February went to sit with Megagirl and Tootsie. Tootsie gave a goofy smile. "I honsetly have no idea." Megagirl smacked her face.

* * *

That night Krayonder was playing with his phone on the couch in the commons room when Specs entered, still limping. "Hey Julia. Is your foot better?" Krayonder scurried over to her and scooped her up, laying her on the couch. Specs lifted her pant leg a little to show a metal splint tied to her leg with gauze. "Taz wrapped it up. I told her I fell over when I lost me glasses." Krayonder put his arm around her shoulders. "You didn't have to lie Julia. I did something really bad to you man!" Specs looked uncomfortable and turned away, but Krayonder turned her back to him. "I want to see." Specs shook her head, terrofied. "Julia, I NEED to see." Specs sighed and took of her vest. Then she unbuttoned her long sleeved shirt, and revealed a green tank top. And over 100 bruises.. "Oh Julia. Why didn't you ever say anything." Krayonder gently looked over her arms. Specs pulled away. "It isn't that bad. And stop calling me Julia!" "This isn't nothing. And why?" Specs turned awya again. "Julia is nothing. Specs survived at least." Krayonder was aghast. "You are not nothing, you are the most amazing person I know! Your smart and beautiful. Your certainly the best thing thats ever happened to me." Specs blushed. Krayonder took both her hands, his expression serious. "Listen to me. If I ever do this again, I want you to leave me." "But.." "shhh." Krayonder brushed her cheek with his thunb. "I hardly deserve you now. Don't worry. It won't happen again." Krayonder kissed her softly, smothing down her hair as he did. Specs wrapped her arms around his neck. "I couldn't hurt someone who loves me back."

* * *

Karate kid was playing in Ups room and Taz and Up were cuddling on the foot of Ups bed, soy butter popcorn littered around the sheets. Up looked down at the spainish wome cuddling close to his heart. "I'm sorry." Taz looked up. "Hm?" Up scooped her up and sat her on his lap. "I've been trying to hard to be tough for you. I havn't been treating you right." Taz raised and eyebrow. "Are jou estupid or somthin. Thats my kind a love!" She reached up and kissed Up on the cheek. Up grunted. "But its not what you deserve." taz frowned. "Lo siento." It was Ups turn to raise an eyebrow. "I don't love you because your tough, I never stopped. I am sorry for making jou think I did. and for hitting you." Up pressed his girl closer to his chest, as if she would disapear if he let her go. "It didn't hurt." Taz looked up again. "Que?" "When you hit me you were restrained. I could feel you didn't wnat to. How you thought I failed you." Taz started crying." Tu eres mi corazon." She choked out. "And your mine." Up kissed her with all the sweetness he felt for her when he saved her 8 years before.

* * *

February and Bug were sitting in Bugs room. "Eep op ork ahah February." siad Bug, cuddling his slime hole into her shoulder. "I love you more." Giggled February. "I asked Up and he said this is how you do this." Said bug and he started hunting under his pillow. "Do what." Giggled February. "This." Bug handed February a box. Inside was a ring. Bug got down on one knee. "February will you marry me?" "Yesyes yes!." February threw herself at bug and they started Kissing again. February pulled away and started babbling about her wedding dress and all the flowers and stuff. Bug smiled, he loved when February was happy, it made him happy.

* * *

Megagirl and Tootsie cuddled on the couch in the veiwing room and watched as all these events played out. "Tootsie, do you think our offspring will find love like this in the futeure of 25 to 30 years." Tootsie smiled. "I'm sor of it darlin." He kissed his wife and then her stomache and they continued watching the other crewmembers.

* * *

**Hey duckies! The megagirls are creepy right! What do you think thier baby is going ot be named? For a girl id say ultraviolet tumble or building balst if its a boy, reveiw and say what you think the names will be!**


End file.
